dunkeypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Super Duper Street Fighter IV
"Super Duper Street Fighter IV" is a VideoGameDunkey video that came out on January 16, 2012. It has over 140,000 hits and over 3500 dislikes. It is a song sung/rapped by Jason Gastrow about Super Street Fighter IV about characters E. Honda and Hakan, suggestions for a brand-new sequel, and several other off-topic subjects. It is also put to the instrumental tune of EXILE's "The Next Door (Indestructible)", the theme song for Street Fighter IV. Plot The song starts with Gastrow promoting a "new album" he has coming out, and shows the album to the viewers. It turns to be a copy of Smash Mouth's Astro Lounge ''with "Smash Mouth" crossed out and "Dunkey" written over the entire album all in red marker. Despite this, Gastrow insists that it isn't Smash Mouth, and that's why he crossed it out. The song is about ''Super Street Fighter IV, with Gastrow rapping about his experiences playing as E. Honda and Hakan, but he mentions Queen Latifah, Jack Nicholson, Justin Timberlake, and more. Lyrics Hey, it's Dunkey here with my new album I got coming out It's, uh, it's, as you can see right there It's not, don't pay attention, it's not Smash Mouth You see, I crossed that out God damn what's a man to do Spending all his money on the same damn shoes Capcom why you gotta turn a brother on me We could still be duking it out on vanilla for free Justin Timberlake Dunk House Snoop Rim Here we go Yeah I've been waiting all of my life for this very moment I can feel it in the cereal, it must be my destiny I watched that Queen Latifah movie where her and Jack Nicholson Had to make a bucket list and had to do everything on the list It must be my destiny to watch this greatest movie To sing this greatest song about this fucking piece of shit Super Duper Street Fighter IV Collector Turbo 10th anniversary Golden slam dunk master's jam Triple ultimo, Collect them all and eat your bones HD remix, House made out of dogs and bricks Ya gotta get this latest, the very final version I swear to God y'all, this is very last one ever maaaaaade When I first arrived on the scene I was maining E Honda, I was doing him mean Always EX-ing those headbutts, always auto-correcting those Ultras But then they had to go nerf my man Now I'm playing with Hakan, oil on my hands Greasing up, touching men's butts Looking like a big orange Jabba the Hutt I can go toe to toe with those tournament cats Pound for pound, knock em out at the tip of a hat Exposing all of these professional clowns But why I gotta pick the gayest nigga in town? Super Duper Street Fighter IV the video Buy it on DVD and give all the money to Dunkey Capcom ya selling your soul Recycling a game that came out years ago To find true balance it takes time I know But perhaps you can add online training mode? (Let's go) I'm talking three new stages One new costume for Dudley Improved online matchmaking Actually never mind That is in the next one that comes out next week Category:Songs